


The Stark Children Don't Have Time to Deal With Dumb Adults

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Other, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Since talking to the husbands didn't work it's the kids time to get some stuff off their chests.





	The Stark Children Don't Have Time to Deal With Dumb Adults

While watching Tony's husbands to figure out the best time to approach them. Steve and his team noticed that the two boys that had been in the penthouse when they arrived leave for school every morning at seven every morning. 

They also saw that on a normal day Happy is waiting to drive them. However apparently the two boys demanded that they be allowed to walk to school once a week.

Of course Stark agreed. He's never been able to say no in his life. Especially to people he cares about.

So, on Friday morning Steve, Wanda, and Natasha wait for the boys to exit the tower. Sam and Bucky had refused saying that trying to talk to the kids was a step too much for them.

The boy's leave the tower and Natasha and Steve start trailing them while they have Wanda walking ahead of them. The boys hardly take notice of them. Simply chatting about some science project they're working on for school or something.

“Oh man we're going to be late!” They hear the older of the two say. 

“Let's take the shortcut,” the younger says.

“But they don't like us taking the shortcut,” the older says and Steve finally is able to place his voice. It's the voice that belonged to the kid from Queens that stole his shield at the airport.

“What they don't know won't hurt them,” the younger says and they break off down an alley Wanda drops back and the three of them follow the boys.

Before they even get half way through Nat and Steve feel a set of giant hands grab them around their upper bodies while Strange's cloak wraps itself around Wanda's body blocking off her powers.

“What's going on?” Steve demands.

“Do you really think that Tony Stark's kids would be idiotic enough to walk to school alone, through an empty alley, with you morons running around?” The younger boy says as the two boys say and a girl wearing a mask steps up beside them. The hands holding Steve and Natasha's happen to connect to her wrists.

“Listen all we want to do is talk,” Steve says.

“Well too bad. Now you're going to have to listen. When Dad came back from Siberia he was dead. He stayed dead for several minutes. For several minutes we lost our father figure. Do you know how the UN works? It's not just one government. It's over a hundred. Are some of the governments corrupt? I'm a realist so yes. But did you know that different governments have different agendas that might have blocked that corruption? Because we're several decades younger than all of you and we know that. Did you know that not everyone that has a trial gets sent to prison? Barnes might have been acquitted but you made the charges even worse for him. Dad no longer needs nor wants you in his life and I can't blame him for it. So, this is your last warning. Stay away from our family or we will keep you away,” the younger boy says and the two other children nod enthusiastically.

“Thanks for your help Kam, how's your family taking you being Ms. Marvel?” 

“Not so great. They were always super strict, but now they're even worse. I'm actually considering trying out the situation Spiderboy has going, where he stays with Mr. Stark some days and at home the others. Just to get a little space,” she says.

“We could always ask him to talk to them,” the younger boy says as the older grumbles about it being Spiderman not Spiderboy.

“Do you think he would?” The girl...Kam...says excitedly.

“Yeah, come over after school and we'll head over,” the older boy says.

“Can you put us down?” Steve asks.

Kan promptly drops them on their asses and the cloak makes sure to drop Wanda in a puddle.

“Go away and leave our family alone,” The kids say and Steve, Natasha, and Wanda leave.

Several hours later an orange portal opens in the common room of the compound. Steve and the others are expecting Strange to step out but instead it's Tony.

“Where the hell do you get off ambushing my kids in an alley!” Tony shouts stomping up to the assembled Avengers. 

“I swear we weren't going to hurt them. We just wanted to talk to them,” Steve says.

“No, you just can't take no for an answer! The UN tells you no you ignore them. The citizens of several countries say no and you ignore them. I say no repeatedly and you decide that going behind my back, trying to turn the men I love against me, trying to turn my kids against me is the best option,” Tony says.

“That's not what we were trying to do!” Steve says.

“Yes it was. They were on my side. They had my back and you set out to change their minds to take your side,” Tony says.

“Tony, they've turned you against us. Without them we could all be a happy team again,” Steve says.

“Just accept that I've moved on. They treat me better than the old team ever did aside from Bruce. I’m feeling better than I have in my entire life. I've stopped drinking. I'm seeing a therapist that Stephen spelled with a silencing spell so that I can trust my secrets to stay secret and you know what? I'm happy. I no longer drink myself to sleep wondering why I'm not worthy enough to be part of the team. Now I go to sleep planning all the things that I'm going to do with my kids or my husbands. I wake up to warm bodies squishing me so I know I'm wanted and a bunch of kids jumping on top of us once we’re decent. I'm finally loved and I'm never going back to how things were before because I don't want to,” Tony says.

“Tony…”

“Enough. Stay away from the people I care about or you're going to see the Tony that the Ten Rings saw, that Stane saw, that Hammer, Vanko, and Killian saw,” Tony says and walks back through the portal to the ice cream part he had left to deal with the nonsense he's too old for.

“I hope you guys saved me some Stark Raving Hazelnuts,” Tony says.

“I still say it tastes chalky,” Stephen says but shares his tub with Tony who sits on hair lap but makes sure to have some kind of physical contact with each of his husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr and if there's something you want to see don't hesitate to tell me :)


End file.
